Sweet Revenge
by vraibluesangrose
Summary: A continuation of my previous story called Help. I recommend you read it first but you can read this if you want. Ciel wants payback and that leads to other things. :D Yaoi BoyxBoy Please enjoy. AS OF NOW I AM NOT FINISHING THIS...SORRY. I'M NOT TAKING IT DOWN BUT I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW.


Authors Note: Hey I'm back again. Some people wanted a continuation of my last story Help. Well here it is. For all of you who supported and wanted more from me thank you so so soooo much. I really hope you guys like it. P.S. sorry for the wait.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with him and Sebastian, Ciel thought tiredly. Sebastian hadn't touched him since and that really pissed him off. He couldn't forget the memory of Sebastian touching him; it was burned into his mind. Every feeling etched into his brain to where forgetting was impossible and it was futile to even try.

Ciel sighed and laid his head on a pile of paperwork he had failed to read or sign in the past few days. You couldn't even see the new mahogany desk because of all the clutter. When Sebastian tried to help, Ciel told him he would do it but he never did. Ciel sighed once more and got up out of his black leather chair. His wooden heeled shoes scuffed on the green patterned carpet. He looked out the newly cleaned window and his heart skipped. Sebastian was clipping a few red roses down below his window.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel and smiled slightly then snipped one more rose and walked swiftly away. It was like what happened the other day never existed or were imaginary. Ciel swore then stormed out of his office. He would make Sebastian regret making him act like a love sick puppy. _Bastard. _

Sebastian saw Ciel looking at him from his office window and smiled. He finished cutting the roses and turned and walked away without another glance at Ciel. Sebastian could feel Ciel watch him as he went. He frowned and kept walking. "I should talk to him." Sebastian said to himself. He sighed and went out to find Finn because knowing him he was doing something disastrous.

Ciel marched out of the mansion and weaved through the garden trying to find Finn. Ciel finally spotted him climbing in one of the numerous trees messing with the birds and laughing innocently. Ciel smirked. "Finnian! Come down here." Ciel yelled while walking closer to the tree.

Finn looked down at Ciel and smiled brightly. "Ok!" He shouted back. Finn jumped out of the tree from a branch about nine feet up. "What is it young master?" He asked beaming.

Ciel walked closer to the tree and to Finnian. The look in Ciel's eyes made Finn move back until his back touched the tree he had been in. "I just need you to do me a favor."

Finnian's blue green eyes looked at Ciel questioningly. "What kind of favor young master?" He asked, his voice a little shallow.

Ciel smirked once more and grabbed a leaf from Finnian's hair. "I want to surprise Sebastian. Can you help me with that, Finn?" Finnian's eyes lit up and he smiled. Finn nodded just as Ciel saw Sebastian in the corner of his eye. "Put your arms around me." Ciel whispered to Finn.

He looked startled. "Wha…"

"Just do it." Ciel hissed. Finn did what he was told and put his arms around Ciel's waist. Sebastian had stopped when he saw them. Ciel stood on the tips of his toes and locked his lips with Finnian's. Finn gasped but didn't move away from Ciel. He deepened the kiss and Finnian did the same. Ciel could feel Sebastian staring at the back of his head and his heart skipped. He ran his hands along Finnian's chest and moaned.

Sebastian was screaming inside his head. _What the hell!_ He yelled to himself. Ciel and Finn were all over each other. Jealousy flared inside of him and he clenched his fists. He heard Ciel moan and that was it! Sebastian rushed over to Ciel and Finnian with lightning speed. He yanked them apart and stood between them. He held Ciel's wrist so he couldn't get away and he glared at Finnian. "_Leave." _Sebastian said demonically. The one word seeped out of his mouth like acid. Finnian looked at Ciel regretfully then he walked briskly away.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and gave him a dark look. One that basically meant that Ciel had done something wrong and that Sebastian would get him back. Ciel smirked. What exactly could he do that wouldn't forfeit their contract. What Sebastian did next answered his question.

_To Be Continued................................._

Im going to make you wait the next chapter will be hot and maybe even a little wet.

Please tell me what you think, it always motivates me…!


End file.
